Smirk
by bethylark
Summary: Typed a random word as the title because I couldn't think of one. Lucy has had a rough few days after finding out not only her father, but also her mother are important players in Rittenhouse and just wants to run away. Wyatt rents a hotel room for the night and helps her let off some steam.


**Notes**

 **This is for the Timeless fanfic challenge by aredburn...**

 **Week #1 prompt: Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus are supposed to go to a bar after a mission but Rufus cancels (reason to be chosen by the writer) and Lucy and Wyatt go alone.**

 **So this kindaaa follows that. Also, I have never written something like... this... before so hopefully it doesn't suck eggs. I could not stop laughing while writing this. I seriously could not get through one sentence before I had to stop to laugh. I don't know, something's wrong with me.**

 **Takes place after the finale. Satisfies some of my needs, I guess.**

* * *

After running out on her mother, Lucy went to find one of the only people left in this timeline that she trusted: Wyatt. She met him back at Mason Industries and told him everything in a panic. They'd immediately gone to Denise about it and spent the next five hours working on a plan. They had to wait until the mothership jumped again to really do something, so Agent Christopher told them to get some rest.

Lucy was exhausted, but not sleepy. Wyatt suggest they get some drinks, but Rufus bailed to go back to Jiya. Thus, Lucy and Wyatt were left standing outside by his car.

Lucy was barely holding it together. She knew she couldn't go home tonight.

"You can stay with me," Wyatt said, and Lucy realized she must've said that last thought out loud.

But she was still too paranoid. "I'm sure they know where you live. We need to run," Lucy said, sounding a little desperate.

"Okay, how about we drive a bit and get a random hotel room somewhere?" Wyatt suggested, though Lucy knew it sounded silly, he was clearly doing this to make her feel better. She was grateful he took her anxieties seriously.

Lucy had kept an emergency bag with a change of clothes and some basic necessities in her locker at Mason Industries in case of a situation like this. Well, maybe not thissituation in particular, but in case she ever needed to run for any reason.

They drove a few miles out of town before Wyatt picked a hotel and got them a room. As they entered, Lucy sat down on the bed and immediately felt the tears coming, covering her face. Wyatt sat next to her and let her cry it out for a little while.

"Hey," he said when her sobs calmed down, waiting for her to look up at him. "I was serious about you needing a drink," he said with a smirk. He stood up and walked to the mini-fridge that was stocked with various tiny liquor bottles. He grabbed a few and brought them over.

Lucy grimaced at the Belvedere he'd handed her, but she twisted off the cap and clinked the tiny bottle against his before downing the shot. Soon, they'd finished off the fridge's meager supply, and Wyatt ordered a bottle of Jack from room service.

When it arrived, he suggested they play a game. The TV was playing some old sitcom rerun in the background, the lamp next to the bed provided them with some light as they sat at a small table against the wall. Lucy was starting to feel warm.

"What kind of game?" she asked, giggling a bit as she felt her brain going a little foggy.

"Can't go wrong with Never Have I Ever," Wyatt smirked.

Lucy laughed, "What haven't we done at this point?"

Wyatt poured them each a glass of the brown liquor. "I've never been to Disney World," he said and Lucy drank.

"I've never... had a dog," Lucy said, hoping it would get him.

It did. "His name was Charlie and he was a very good boy," Wyatt said after he gulped down some whiskey and Lucy laughed harder than she usually would have.

"Never have I ever been a Bond girl," Wyatt said and Lucy glared at him momentarily before she couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait... do I drink on that one? Because it was only the fictional version of me in the book," she said.

"Ah, drink anyway," Wyatt laughed as he took a sip himself.

"I've never been in the military," Lucy said.

"Hey now, that's targeting," Wyatt responded.

Now Lucy smirked. "We never specified any rules," she said coyly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he finished off his glass. He was going to stop there, but Lucy picked up the bottle and clumsily poured him some pour, spilling a little on the table.

"Trying to get me drunk, ma'am?" He asked.

"Isn't that the point of a drinking game, sir?" Lucy quipped.

"Fine," Wyatt surrendered before he got a mischievous look in his eye, and Lucy knew no good was coming from whatever he said next.

"Never have I ever had sex with a man," he sad with a wicked grin.

"Talk about targeting!" Lucy said, appalled.

"You said there were no rules," Wyatt pointed out smugly.

Lucy tried to glare at him again but got distracted by the look in his eyes, the way his face was slightly rosy, that crooked smile that just had to break some kind of laws because it was not fair how good looking he was.

"You okay, Luce?" Wyatt asked, noticing she seemed to have forgotten what they were doing. "Maybe you should stop," he said as he reached for her glass.

She slapped his hand away. "Hey now, I owe you another sip. Let me just finish this," she said, suddenly aware of how buzzed she was. Even in this state, she had enough sense to know she should stop soon lest Wyatt see her puking like a college girl who'd just been dumped.

Lucy started to stand up and, realizing how dizzy she felt upon doing so, crawled onto the bed and dropped back against the pillows with a thump. Wyatt smiled and sat down next to her, reaching for the remote.

"When I was an undergrad, we always watched cheesy horror movies when we were drunk," Lucy mumbled.

Wyatt continued flipping through the channels. "Well, it doesn't seem like anything like that is on right now, babydoll."

Lucy snorted. "Well, what good are you?" she joked, then added "sweetheart."

Wyatt nudged her and she nudged back, harder. He shoved her back again except this time, his elbow hit the side of her face and she cried out, "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to," Wyatt apologized immediately as she sat up with a hand covering the point of impact. He moved her hand and inspected the wound, which thankfully had left no visible mark.

"S'okay," Lucy said quietly and Wyatt realized just how close their faces were to each other, his hand resting on her cheek reminding him of the last time they were in a similar position.

Before he could think twice about it, he leaned down and kissed her. She made a sound of surprise before responding by fisting her hand in his shirt. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to him, and slowly he laid her back down as he hovered over her. He tilted her head to allow deeper access and she sighed as his other hand slipped under her shirt against her waist. She slid her hands under his shirt and up his back and he broke the kiss momentarily to pull her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside and she did the same to him. She moved her legs to either side of his waist and he pressed against her as their lips met once more and the groaned simultaneously. This was escalating fast, but neither could find it within themselves to care. His hands moved to her chest and he lifted her up slightly to undo the clasp of her bra, and before she could worry about him seeing her, his hands were back on her and she couldn't think about anything else.

He paused momentarily to slide her pants down her legs before he moved his mouth to her neck. His hand slid down to massage her and her hand flew to his hair, grasping desperately. She was vaguely aware that he was sucking pretty hard on her neck, but in her state of mind she didn't worry about the mark it would leave. She realized Wyatt was getting the upper hand on her and she definitely couldn't have that, so she tried to focus enough to move her hands down to his waist to undo them. A buttonfly? Seriously? she laughed to herself. She grasped onto him and he kicked off his jeans as his mouth returned to hers. Soon, he seemed to realize she was trying to take control of him so he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away before his hands coaxed her legs to relax on either side of him and positioned himself.

When he thrust into her, the gasped against each other's mouths before Lucy laughed only to be cut off by another gasp. Her fingers ran up and down his back as his hands seem to be everywhere on her. He moved his lips back to her neck and Lucy's senses took over as they found their rhythm. Lucy could feel herself building towards a release and it was her sounds of pleasure and asking that he please don't stop that brought Wyatt to the edge. He forced himself to hold it off as long as he could, and just when he knew he couldn't any longer, Lucy cried out. Time seemed to move both much too fast and incredibly slow as the sensation spread to every inch of her body and she became aware of Wyatt catching his breath next to her. They laid there for a bit as Lucy kissed the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

Lucy said something about cleaning herself up and slipped off into the bathroom. Wyatt rolled onto his back, his heart still beating fast. How? was all he could think. How could this happen to me again? Before he could ponder it too much, Lucy returned and slipped under the covers next to him, and he turned to his side and reached for her, pulling her in for a soft, slow kiss to try and convey exactly how he was feeling at that moment. She sighed and when they broke apart, he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her in to rest her head on his chest and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

As Lucy's eyes blinked open she became aware of several things. One, the light streaming in from the window, indicating it was morning. Second, the dull pounding in her head as she'd clearly forget to drink enough water before going to bed.

Bed. Third, Lucy became aware that she was laying in a bed that was not her own, naked, with someone wrapped around her.

Wyatt.

The night before came rushing back to her and in typical Lucy fashion, she instantly grew nervous. What was that? Why did I do that? I mean, I've wanted to for a long time, but Wyatt? I told myself I wouldn't rush anything.

Then again, Wyatt had initiated everything, she remembered. That thought filled her with a warmth she wasn't quite familiar with and she suddenly felt the urge to run away again. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself before carefully crawling out of Wyatt's arms (which had a surprisingly rigid grip on her) and tip toed to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and as she waited for the water to heat up, she examined herself in the mirror. Yep, you look thoroughly fucked. She was feeling a strange mix of happiness and apprehension. She stepped into the shower and tried to sort out her thoughts as she let the water wash over her.

What would happen now? Would he regret it? Did it mean the same to him as it did to her? Would he not want to talk about it? She was suddenly nervous to face him, although she knew that was absurd considering what they had just done the night before.

She got out of the shower and put on the plush white robe the hotel had provided. Then she noticed it: the hickey on her neck that may as well have blinking arrows pointing to it saying "look at this!" What was she, 16?! She had to hide it, it was too embarrassing. She combed her hair quickly and went to open the door, hoping she could put on some clothes before Wyatt woke up.

No such luck. She opened the door to find a sleepy Wyatt standing there in only his boxers, leaning against the wall waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. She must've looked pretty funny, standing there in nothing but a robe, her hair all wet as she looked at him like a deer in the headlights. He looked her up and down before smirking and stepping forward, his hand reaching out to move a wet strand of hair behind her ear from where it stuck to her cheek. She held her breath as his hand moved to cradle her head as he tilted it to the side and leaned his head down. She closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her but his lips pressed to the spot on her neck where the mark was, and she was reminded of the feeling she got from it last night. She could feel herself starting to melt again.

A loud knock on the door startled her and Wyatt's head shot up as he pulled her closer to him, protectively. They stared at the door for a minute before Lucy stepped away and went to answer it.

"Hey guys, listen we need to..." Rufus trailed off as he took in the state the other two members of his team were in. His eyes shot back and forth between them before he cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Um, so, bad news," Rufus said, focusing once more on what he came there to do. "We've been hacking into some of the surveillance Rittenhouse uses and... yeah, we're pretty sure you're being followed."

Lucy felt the dread sink back in as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean we're being followed?" Wyatt asked.

"So, we don't really know for sure, but, uh, our working hypothesis is that they want Lucy and you," he said, looking at Wyatt, "are kind of in the way of that..."

Wyatt sat down next to Lucy as he took in this information, the proximity of his body somehow still electrifying to Lucy even in this state.

"So what are we gonna do?" Wyatt asked, and Lucy realized she was staring at the way his mouth moved as he talked, quickly looking down at her hands and feeling her face heat up. Get a grip, she silently chided herself.

"Well," Rufus said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We've got a safe house. It's a couple hours away. We'll have to switch cars a couple times, but it should be alright for a while as we continue with the arrests."

"Alright, let me get dressed," Wyatt replied.

"Hurry, we need to move," Rufus added.

Wyatt hopped in the shower quickly while Rufus waited outside their door as Lucy quickly dressed and picked up their clothes that were strewn about the room. God, this was so embarrassing. It was obvious what had gone on here, she just hoped Rufus didn't bring it up again any time soon. At least until she figured out what it meant, herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy felt herself dozing off in the backseat of the third car they'd switched to since leaving the hotel. Rufus said Jiya had been released from the hospital and was already waiting for them and the remote cabin they were headed to. She cursed herself for not being more responsible to try and prevent the hangover that was currently kicking her ass.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. It appeared to be late afternoon, and her eyes focused on Wyatt, who was leaning down with the door open, unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her bag. Rufus pulled the car into a hidden garage and then led them inside.

It was a quaint little place. They were surrounded by forest and not near any main road, Lucy noticed. Jiya was sitting on the couch, apparently playing Jenga with herself. She looked up as they came in and smiled, a knowing look on her face that told Lucy that Rufus had already been blabbing about what he'd walked in on this morning.

"Hey you guys," Jiya said suggestively and Lucy avoided her gaze while Wyatt smiled, uncharacteristically bashful. He went and set Lucy's bag in the first door he opened that happened to be a bedroom and joined Rufus and Jiya in the small living room while Lucy got herself a glass of water, hoping her headache would wane soon.

They'd been stocked with a bunch of nonperishable food, and Rufus and Jiya fixed up some dinner for all of them while Lucy laid her head in Wyatt's lap as he absently ran his hands through her hair.

Over dinner, they discussed the new developments in this messed up scenario they found themselves in until Lucy couldn't take anymore and the others noticed. Wyatt offered to wash the dishes and the others moved back to the living room where Rufus and Jiya pulled out another board game and a couple glasses of wine. Lucy couldn't bring herself to look at the stuff.

A while later, Lucy was beginning to doze off again as her head rested on Wyatt's shoulder and vaguely heard Rufus say something about getting some rest as he and Jiya exited the room. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Wyatt spoke.

"Hey," he said casually and Lucy lifted her head to look at him, suddenly anxious about what he was going to say.

"Um, hey," she croaked out, her voice slightly raspy.

"Listen, last night..." he started and then paused to take a deep breath. "Well, I don't know if it was the same for you, but it... wasn't a mistake. To me," he added.

She felt her body relax at his admission, a spark of excitement building in her chest. "It wasn't a mistake to me, either," she responded quietly. Wyatt just smiled and curled her hair behind her ear, looking at her so affectionately she almost forgot all that had been troubling her lately.

Then she yawned and Wyatt laughed before pulling her up off the couch and leading her to the room he'd put her bag in earlier. For a brief moment, she wondered if he were going to sleep somewhere else, but he slipped into his undershirt before crawling in the bed beside her. They lay there facing each other but not touching, until Wyatt leaned in to her and kissed her in way she'd never been before. She had intended to go right to bed, but she had a burst of adrenaline in that moment and knew she wanted to do something else first.

It was even better the second time. And by the third, she knew she was a goner.

 **End Notes**

 **yeah, I know, they didn't use protection. I'm a bad influence, whatever. They're pretty much married anyways so it's okay.**


End file.
